During Phase l of the project, Macro will design a multimedia instructional tool aimed at helping middle school students develop the cognitive strategies and social competence needed to avoid injury related to violence. The design document will reflect the input of a team of instructional technologists and practitioners in injury prevention programs. Macro will conduct a feasibility study of the design to determine (a) the likelihood that the product will effect a change in students' attitudes and behaviors; (b) the usability of the product in existing violence prevention, conflict resolution, and peer mediation programs, and (c) its marketability through commercial publishers. The multimedia product will be based on the CD-ROM technology, which supports full motion, animated graphics, hypertext, and high quality sound and photos. The proposed project addresses NICHD's call for "the development of technologies to reduce the likelihood of severity of injury to children or adolescents. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The product will be a multimedia instructional tool that will help young adolescents learn how to prevent injury related to violence. The product will be marketed through publishers of educational media and materials.